


Your Face Pisses Me Off

by valesaninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Manga Time Skip, I AM IN DENIAL, I hate Miya Atsumu, Journalist Hamada Kaya, Love/Hate, Osamu and I hate Atsumu, Osamu hates Atsumu, Porn With Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesaninja/pseuds/valesaninja
Summary: This story is dedicated to all my Atsumu haters that are still in denial about their feelings for him just like I was✨————————[insert] Second year Kaya Hamada recently joined Inarizaki's yearbook clubShe was supposed to take pictures, not worry about going into cardiac arrest every time she was near that damn setter.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Hamada Kaya (OC), Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for this chapter because I like to write Japanese words instead of English...🙄
> 
> Konbanwa - good afternoon  
> Gomen - sorry  
> Arigato - thank you  
> Chinon- a Japanese camera company  
> Kobe Seijo - an actual Japanese school in Hyōgo prefecture, Japan, that I googled.  
> Oye - hey  
> Hikkose - move

~ _BING_ ~

The school bell chimed signaling the end of the day. Students were packing, or had already packed, their backpacks and headed out. Most of them stayed on campus for their club while those who hadn’t joined a club left for home.

Today had been an uneventful first day back to school for Kaya, being a second year. All of her classes were fairly simple though that’s probably because she was placed in the lower classes. She didn’t expect much from them anyways. She left the building where her last class of the day was held and walked to the Third Years building.

“Konbanwa.” She greeted the room as she entered, slightly nervous.

“Konbanwa!” Everyone else greeted back loudly.

This was Yearbook Club. They used a Third Year English teacher’s room who was also the advisor. Everyone was making small chatter until the meeting started. Hamada set her things down on a desk by the window and took a seat, staring outside to admire the scenery. She wasn’t left alone too long until she was grabbed by the shoulders. A bit startled, Kaya quickly looked up to see a girl with long brown hair smiling mischievously down at her.

“Kaya!” She hugged her from where she was sitting.

“Chayo!” Kaya held onto the other girl's arm.

They both let go of each other and Chayo sat down next to her. Both girls looked at each other excitedly, Kaya a bit relieved to finally have her friend there. “I thought you weren’t gonna come. I was starting to think you told me to join and left me here to fend for myself.” Kaya shook her head worriedly.

“I would never!” Chayo laughed along with her. “The meeting should start in a few minutes, they’re still waiting for whoever else is gonna come. But besides that! What classes did you get?” She asked excitedly.

Kaya took out her schedule and showed it to Chayo. The two girls weren’t in the same home room nor did they have a single class together this year, it was unfair to their friendship.

“I’m still bummed we didn’t get a single class, like what kind of luck is that?” Kaya asked incredulously as she threw her hands up.

“Yeahhh, are there any people you know at least?”

Kaya pondered for a bit, trying to recall all the faces she saw during introductions of class. “Hmm, I’d say I know about one or two people.” She shrugged.

“Just one or two?!”

“I’m not as popular as you, you know. I don’t know a lot of people either.” Kaya scoffed.

Chayo still looked completely shocked. “Fortunately for you this will be the year you’re going to make new friends, and LOTS of them! You’ll be out and about getting to know everyone and taking their picture.” She pumped up excitedly.

Kaya hummed a little to herself. “I wouldn’t mind having a few extra familiar faces to know…but none of that ‘the entire school knows me’ crap!”

“Awe, you’re no fun.” Chayo pouted.

The meeting had started once the time hit 3:30 p.m. and since this was a new school year the advisor was going over club activities and expectations for the newbies. Once the teacher went over that the returning students who had some sort of position of power went up to introduce themselves and talked more about what was to expect and what the club was about. They had asked all the new and returning members to stand up from their seats to quickly introduce themselves, just so everyone was acquainted. That went on for a good hour before they split the room into groups of at least three to four people. Each group was assigned about fifteen or twenty so pages of the year book to complete, each their own genre. It varied from sports, clubs, academics, and more. The student portraits weren’t assigned to anyone as those would automatically be done and ready to just put into the yearbook. Kaya and Chayo were put into a group of three with a skinny first year boy who had glasses and black hair that was styled in a bowl-cut. They had their desks by the window where Kaya was originally seated. The next hour was just going over the computer software they would be using to create the pages.

~*~*~^~*~*~

  
The next day went roughly the same. Again, nothing eventful happened and Kaya still didn’t know who the people in her class were…not that she really cared either. She made it to the club and that first year kid was already there with his computer. Chayo wasn’t there yet. Kaya sat down and waited for the kid to greet her, but he didn’t. Kaya wasn’t really into that whole “senpai” thing but this kid was just plainly ignoring her. She cleared her throat to alert him of her presence.

“Ah! Konbanwa, Hamada-san. Gomen, I didn’t see you.” He frantically stood up and bowed, a bit embarrassed.

Kaya smiled a little to herself and greeted him back once he sat down. “Konbanwa Yoshi-kun. What are you doing?”

“Oh, well, since I had arrived early they asked if I wanted to pick a genre for our pages. I also remember you and Onuki-san mentioning you wanted to do sports…yes?” The younger boy spoke nervously, looking anywhere but at Kaya.

Kaya’s face must have said it all as she smiled brightly at him. “Yes! Arigato, Yoshi-kun!” Reaching out to ruffle his hair a bit. The boy blushed and stuttered out a frantic “A-ah you’re welcome…”

Kaya told Chayo the news when she showed up not too long after.

~*~*~^~*~*~

The club had distributed cameras to the students. Since there were only so many they could hand out, most of the students that did have cameras at home could bring those to use them. They had given Kaya a Chinon camera with a 35 mm lense and Yoshi a different one. Kaya was testing out the lenses and taking pictures of random objects in the room for practice.

“Okay! Looks like the soccer team is going to have their first game Wednesday. We’ll have to go to that to take pictures.” Chayo had announced to their three man group.

“Oh oh! I can do that! I can take pictures of the soccer team playing.” Kaya excitedly volunteered.

Kaya knew more about the soccer team than any other sport they had in Inarizaki. She had previously gone to watch they’re games last year and actually enjoyed them. Was there a boy on the team that drove her into watching actual Olympic soccer matches on tv just so she could conversate with him? That’s none of anyone’s business.

“Alright, then Yosh-kun you’ll do the volleyball team. They’re having a practice match with Kobe Seijo also this Wednesday. Inarizaki’s pride is in the volleyball team, so make sure you get good pictures. And if you can, try ‘n score an interview with the captain or one of the twins, yeah?” Chayo wrapped an arm around Yoshi’s shoulders while he was having a nervous breakdown.

“I-I’ll do my best…” He nodded nervously.

“Great!”

~*~*~^~*~*~

Kaya had gone to the soccer game just as planned and took photos of the team playing which turned out amazing. Inarizaki won 15-2, really, there wasn’t any competition if we’re being honest. Especially when they had, oh so dreamy, insanely handsome, hot-blooded third year forward, Kunigami Rensuke. Watching him run to get in line as his spiky orange hair exposed his forehead in the wind, making him even more attractive. Kaya had special close up access to the field and team because she was official yearbook staff and needed some pictures, especially of their first win of the year. She got a group photo of the team and some one-on-one pictures with other individual players that were more popular.

A dopey grin was plastered on Kaya’s face as she walked back to the club room, going through the photos she took of today’s game. She had taken more pictures of Kunigami and got more exciting shots from him. As she went through the rest of the photos, deleting those that came out too blurry or weren’t as exciting, a rough shoulder had bumped into her almost knocking her down with her camera if it weren’t strapped to her neck.

“Oye!” She yelled at the tall figure walking away.

He stopped, turning his head halfway around with an ire look on his face. “Hikkose.”

Kaya would have felt a vein pop out of her forehead if she wasn’t so taken aback by the stranger's statement. She stood there, shocked, as the blonde walked away. _Did that really just…did he just tell me to move?!_ Before she could march right up to the guy who told her off, he was already gone.

“Tch, lucky bastard got away.” She continued to walk towards the club room, grumbling a few profanities under her breath. When she got there her anger had dissipated into slight irritation. Chayo and Yoshi were there sitting in their group when she arrived. She set the camera down on the desk and lay her head down with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Chayo asked looking over.

“Nothing, some jerk just bumped into me and told me to move.”

Shocked, Chayo moved closer to Kaya to inspect her. “Woah- are you okay?”

Kaya waved her off as not to worry. “Yeah, he was just a jerk.”

“Hmm, I hear you, Yosh-kun over here also came back looking the same after taking pictures of the volleyball team today.” Chayo hummed as she leaned back in her chair. Yoshi was shaking his head remembering what a nightmare it was to take pictures for the team, especially of their setter.

“Hmpf. Hopefully I never run into that guy again.” Kaya said as she crossed her arms, recalling the stranger and his blonde hair staring right back at her. “Jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all read Blue Lock???


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter
> 
> Ha - can be translated to “huh”  
> Chotto matte - wait a minute/but wait  
> Ah, soka - oh, right/ah, I see  
> Sumimasen - excuse me  
> Nanda to - what?/what did you say?

The days went on the same at Inarizaki. Kaya kept taking pictures for the soccer team and soon enough the winter season arrived, along with it the Spring Finals. The boys soccer team has done exceptionally wonderful this season and there was no doubt they would be the qualifiers representing Hyōgo Prefecture. They had just finished another amazing game, receiving medals for winning, wishing them the best as they moved onto the finals. Kaya couldn’t wait to go and watch them play other schools outside of their prefecture. Always a blessing being able to watch Kunigami play on the field. 

Until everything was not okay and her dream of watching Kunigami was now over.  
  
“Ehhh!?” She exclaimed. 

“Can you keep it down? I just said you’re going to have to take pictures for the volleyball team this week while they go play in the qualifiers.” Chayo crossed her arms staring right up at Kaya from her seat. 

“B-but what about the Final Tournament for the boys soccer team? I have to take pictures for those too!” 

“It’s already taken care of because I’m going to be taking them.” 

“Haaa!?” Again, Kaya exclaimed. “C-chotto matte! Yosh-kun. Where’s Yosh-kun!? Yoshi was in charge of the volleyball page!” 

“Oh? You didn’t hear? Yosh-kun got really sick while he was out taking pictures for the volleyball team during the preliminaries. It was really bad to the point where he couldn’t breathe and had to take him to the hospital. Tsk tsk tsk, poor Yosh-kun.” Chayo shook her head sorrowfully. 

Kaya only stood there, not believing what she was being told as Chayo went on speaking. “So that’s why you’ll have to take pictures for him until he gets better and comes back. Don’t worry about the soccer tournament, I’ll make sure to get pictures for that myself.” Chayo said thinking that’s what was bothering Kaya so much.

All life looked drained from Kaya’s face as she weakly nodded. “ah…soka.”

~*~*~^~*~*~

Kaya had set her alarm for early in the morning. Excitedly waking up only to remember that she had to go to the volleyball game instead. She grumbled and threw herself back on the bed, not caring if she got there late. When she did wake up she got ready in the slowest possible way. Doing anything to prolong her arrival to the gym where the qualifiers would be held.

~*~*~^~*~*~

Kaya was not happy, was the absolute biggest understatement she could have ever possibly heard right now. She wasn’t happy, she was furious. She was fuming. Every single synonym for anger and misery was being conjured in her head as she grumbled from the stands, waiting for them to start the match. She was almost half tempted to throw her camera and say “the strap broke and it fell” just so she wouldn’t have to be here. Who the hell even cared if the volleyball team was so great, obviously they have never seen a soccer game before. 

Finally, the games started and time was moving ever so slowly just sitting there waiting for the team to come out and play. Apparently Inarizaki was ranked so high they only had to play one match, that match determining whether or not they got to move onto nationals. 

~*~*~^~*~*~

It had been some time when Kaya was rudely awoken from her nap (that she had fallen asleep without her knowing) by the loud cheers and the sounds of trumpets and drums. She looked around, dazed and looking absolutely wasted from her nap, she wasn’t even sure where she was at the moment. Until it all came spiraling down on her when she saw the boys in black uniforms walking out of the hallways double doors. She sunk deeper into the neck of her jacket with an irritated look on her face. (One would even go and call her cute if they saw how only half of her face was exposed, looking so adorable with her pouty cheeks and furrowed eyebrows).

While the boys were down there warming up and getting ready, Kaya took her time to get up. Stretching out her body, pulling her arms over her head and bending down to touch her toes. She yawned one last time before she walked over to the railing and turned on the camera. The ref had blown the whistle for the line up. 

“Let’s have a good game!”

The seven starters from each team then made their way to the center of the court to get in position. It was Inarizaki’s serve, the blonde number 7 was first up. The ref had blown his whistle again to signal the match start. 

Kaya was still woozy from sleep as she rubbed the corner of her eye, not noticing how the blonde raised his fist to silence the crowd. With all the sound gone, now that got Kaya to wake up somehow. She gawked and looked around to indeed find that everyone on their side of the stand had seized from making noise. She pulled her attention back on the court as the ref blew the whistle, one point for Inarizaki’s service ace. 

Kaya witnessed how he commanded silence whenever he served, raising his hand to stop the voices and cheers. Her brief thoughts were interrupted by the ref’s whistle who gave the blonde the green light to serve again. Another jump, hit, service ace. Kaya took the opportunity to zoom in and position herself before the blonde served again for the third time. She got a perfect angle from his side, setting the camera option to take the pictures in a motion as he moved. Kaya followed and then snapped the photo as he jumped. The flash must have been loud, reaching down to the court where the blonde almost missed hitting the ball. He managed at the last second to hit it but it didn’t go over the net. 

Atsumu stared at the ball as it fell on the ground and the ref blew the whistle for the other team’s point. He turned around to see who had dared make noise during his serve, and even caused him to miss a point. There, in the stands right in front of the railing, he saw a girl with shoulder length, dark chocolate brown hair staring down at her camera, muttering, from what he could tell by the movement of her lips, a few things. He was about to call her out but then two other boys in the front row beat him to it. 

“Sumimasen…” One of the boys had called out to her.

“Hmm?” Kaya turned around with a hum.

“When Inarizaki is serving, could you please not make noise…?” The other said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kaya gave them an incredulous look while also managing to look irritated. “Haーa?? Nanda to?”

At the look, the two boys tensed and began fidgeting. “A-ah, Miya-san likes it to be quiet when he serves.”

“Tch, I’m only here to take photos. Besides, the other side is making noise too.” _The hell do these guys think they are telling me to be quiet. I didn’t even want to be here and they’re asking me to “please not make noise”. As if I care that he wants it to be quiet! Dumbasses._

Kaya turned back around to the court where she saw Atsumu staring at her with this ire look on his face. She furrowed her eyebrows to silently glare down at him. Something about the way those eyes looked at her with annoyance felt familiar to her. Before either of them could piece anything together or say something the whistle blew and Atsumu had to go back in rotation, breaking eye contact with her first. Kaya smiled to herself, claiming victory in their staring contest.

But her small victory was cut short when her thoughts went back to his eyes. Why did it feel like she’s seen that face before? That especially dark look he gave her as if she did something so horribly wrong that his life is now ruined. 

She didn’t know what it was but it was nagging at her for the entire game. She took pictures of each person on the court, capturing good stills of them as they scored or were in the air. Everyone looked so cool when she photographed them. But why couldn’t she keep the camera off of _him_ , just staring through the lenses as she watched him play, not even taking pictures. She squinted, focusing on him and then his hair. Then it snapped. Everything had finally come together. She now remembered why he had seemed so familiar. 

Kaya had dropped her camera from her face to look at him from the stands with her own two eyes. Watching him as he would toss the ball, unaware of what had transpired between them months before that Kaya still hasn’t forgotten, apparently. She looked down at him with an irate glare, her hands gripping onto her camera tightly, worrying that it might break.

Call her dramatic if you want, but she was pissed.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s translations:
> 
> Dare - who  
> Matte - wait  
> Nani - what  
> Hai - sure/okay/yes  
> Jā ne - well then/see ‘ya  
> Oyasumi - good night

“Hey, whatcha doing, Kaya?” Chayo had peeked through the door.  
  
She was currently in the back closet rummaging through last year's yearbooks. “Nothing. I’m looking for something.” 

“Oh, are you looking for someone?” Chayo casually asked as she rocked back on her heels. 

“Of course not! I’m trying to look for…inspiration for the soccer page…” Kaya responded, pausing momentarily.

Chayo had heard what happened at the qualifiers. When Kaya had returned, she was fuming. And Chayo was unfortunately on the receiving end of Kaya’s wrath as she spewed out incoherent nonsense about “that blonde, jerk” or “rat bastard.” Of course, Chayo had no idea what Kaya was talking about and was there as a consoling friend, listening to her. It wasn’t until after Kaya had calmed down and they went home when Chayo realized that she might have been talking about the person who pushed all those her months ago. And now here she was, looking through yearbooks probably trying to find him.

“Hmm, right, right.” Chayo hummed, watching how Kaya flipped through the pages. “So,” she paused to pretend to adjust the camera in her hand, “who was it that you saw at the qualifiers?”

A sharp, paper-like cutting sound then came from where Kaya was sitting. At first, Chayo had thought Kaya tore the page. But when she leaned over to check on her, she saw Kaya staring at a picture of the volleyball team. 

Then suddenly she stood up and pushed the book into Chayo’s face. “It was him!”

“Dare?”

Kaya pointed at the picture. Chayo looked at the photo and recognized the people who were on the team now and who had already graduated. She saw where Kaya’s finger was pointing at a kid with black hair. 

“The…volleyball team’s setter or their wing spiker?” Chayo raised an eyebrow at Kaya, still confused. 

“Ha?” Kaya looked back to see that, yes, there were two people in that picture that looked identical. “Uhh,” she tried remembering, “He was number 7, I think. He was the one that pushed me.”

Then it all clicked. Chayo looked back at the picture with wide eyes and then back at Kaya. “Him!?” Chayo then correctly pointed at the right person. “He was the one that pushed you? Miya Atsumu!?” Kaya answered with a furious nod of her head. “This whole time I thought you saw someone in the stands, but turns out it was actually him.” She said more to herself than to Kaya.

“Don’t understand where the appeal comes from, he’s a total jerk.” Kaya huffed out as she kept looking at his picture from different angles. 

Chayo pursed her lips and chuckled, handing Kaya the camera. “Yeahhh, well, I need you to take pictures for the volleyball team today again…sorry.” 

~*~*~^~*~*~

Kaya grumbled as she walked towards the volleyball gym. “Dumb Chayo. Dumb pictures.” She wanted to get this thing over with as quickly as possible. 

As quietly as the old, metal, creaky doors would allow, she stepped into the gym. She was standing around by the door watching the team practice until someone noticed.

“Yearbook is here to take our picture.” Aran announced.

A small scowl escaped Kaya’s lips when she saw the blonde, but managed to pull a wide smile. “Konbanwa!” She greeted with a wave. “I'm sorry for the interruption. I am here to take a photo for the newspaper this week.”

Everyone then began making their way towards her to see what the whole get up was about. “A picture for the newspaper? What a bad idea.” A guy who looked identical to the blonde, save for the hair color, said.

_ That must be Osamu… _ Kaya thought to herself as he neared. “This is just for the school’s newspaper sports section, don’t worry.” She smiled, hoping she was reassuring enough.

While they were discussing, Atsumu took a better look at Kaya. Something about her looked familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on why that was. 

“How do you want us to pose, then?” Another voice came that belonged to the shortest boy among them.

Kaya paused for a moment to admire him, genuinely taken aback. He had white hair with black tips, and then his face. He was somewhere in between handsome and cute, but Kaya liked it anyways. He looked so calm, collected; something in his eyes said mature. How did she not notice him during the qualifiers? 

Right, that’s because he wasn’t playing, instead he was standing off on the sidelines.

“Oh! This photo is meant to come out as natural as possible. I will be taking it while you all are practicing.”

The captain nodded. “Very well.” And turned around to start walking back to the court. “Everyone, get back to practice.”

Obedient to his command, everyone went back to practicing. Atsumu glanced at her before walking away as well.

Throughout practice, Kaya could feel Atsumu’s analytical gaze burning a hole on the side of her head. And while he was distracted looking, a ball came hurling towards him, barely missing his face. He let out a startled yelp and then heard a click, looking at Kaya who had the camera pointed at him, then dropping it to reveal a smug grin.

“Atsumu, pay attention!” Coach scolded him.  


He apologized and continued practice, but every so often he’d look over, not subtle at all with the way he looked in her direction.

~*~*~^~*~*~

The sun had started to set already. Although Kaya told herself she was going to be quick and take the picture then leave, she ended up staying for their entire practice. It was amusing to watch all the players that had looked so calm and collected on the court, turn into simple idiots.  


The team had gathered around Kaya after practice to check out the photos she had taken. As she went through them, the one of Atsumu from earlier showed up. The entire team started chuckling or poking fun at how his face had contorted in fright when the ball had skimmed past him. Atsumu tried his best to defend himself as Osamu and Aran attacked him. The third year libero, Akagi, found the picture of Atsumu familiar.

“Matte!”

“Huh?” Everyone turned to look at the libero. 

“You took that picture of Atsumu during the qualifiers match?” He asked.

“Nani?”

“The one that was featured in the newspaper last month, where he messed up his serve.”

“That wasn’t cool at all. It was a horrible picture.” Atsumu came forward.

“That was an amazing picture.” 

“Ohh, you mean this one?” Kaya then pulled up the picture they were talking about from the camera’s memory.

There, on the camera screen, was a distraught Miya Atsumu who had his eyebrows furrowed and cheeks puffed out, he looked constipated, and his fingers had barely touched the ball.

“Yes!” They all answered amusedly, minus Atsumu.

Atsumu saw the picture that was in fact from the day of the qualifiers match with Kitsuma High. The day he messed up his serve only because a sound, very much like a camera click, distracted him. He was finally able to remember why she had seemed so familiar.

“It looks so much better on the camera than in the newspaper.”

“How’d you take it?”

“Show us.”

The sudden barrage of questions began to fluster Kaya, not used to the attention. “Ah, ha-hai.” Feeling a little overwhelmed, but the attention was very much welcomed. 

“The camera has a setting where it will capture multiple images in one click.” She explained as she pointed down to the buttons, all the boys leaning down, listening intently. “You just have to make sure it’s on before taking the photo.” Then she walked a few steps forward and turned around to point the camera at them. They all moved aside, avoiding the lens and left Omimi in the middle. He was taken by surprise as he was now in the spotlight. There was a loud click before Kaya returned to her spot in front of the boys, once again crowding her.

“And then after when it's done, you can just go back and see all the pictures that were captured during that moment.” She showed them the sequence of images that first started with an expressionless face, and then morphed into a confused, to a shocked, and finally to a flustered face.

“Ooーh.” They all seemed amazed.

“So that's how she was able to catch Atsumu slip.” Aran commented intelligently.

Meanwhile, a dejected Atsumu was hanging in the back of the group, listening to all the crap the team was talking about in his face. Everything in the gym had been picked up and put away. Kaya was about to start heading home when she was confronted by Atsumu. 

“You were totally the girl that messed up my serve during qualifiers.”

Kaya grunted in surprise when Aran approached them and smiled apologetically. “Gomen, he’s…special.” Apologizing for the blonde’s forwardness.

“Whadja call me?!”

She smiled it off like it didn't matter. “It's no problem. Thank you again for letting me stay.” She gave a short bow in thanks and Aran smiled before going to retrieve his things. 

Once he was gone Kaya dropped the smile and gave Atsumu a threatening look. He grunted at the sudden change on her face, going from adorable to menacing. 

“If I could go back to that match, I’d take a hundred more photos just to see you mess up your serve all over again.”

Atsumu’s eyes went wide as he could only stare down at her, stuck in a tense moment of silence. 

“Jā ne~!” Kaya then smiled innocently as if nothing happened. “Oyasumi!” She waved back to the rest of the team.

The boys waved back as she walked out of the double doors. They came up with their stuff ready to head home as well. “I like her, she’s nice.” Akagi said as he came up besides Atsumu. 

While the other members agreed with him, Atsumu was still staring as he watched her descend into the night. There were many emotions circulating through his brain: annoying, rude,  _ cute _ , bold, but nice, wasn't even close.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled the difference between practiCing and practiSing, and I still don't know the difference 😔


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little longer than the other ones, ALSO SPOILER WARNING FOR ANYONE WHO ONLY WATCHES ANIME OR HASN’T CAUGHT UP WITH MANGA. Don’t worry I put warning in bold before hand. Just skip to the “ ~*~*^*~*~ “ parts
> 
> Translations for this chapter:
> 
> Baka - idiot  
> Demo - but  
> Kowai - scary  
> Arigatou gozaimashita - thank you very much  
> Ume - plum  
> Shimatta - crap/shit  
> Mata ne - see you

It was in the final days of November, the Spring Interhigh was just next week, starting in December. Chayo, Kaya, and Yoshi (he recently came back from his temporary sick leave), were busier than usual as there were multiple sports tournaments going on around this time of year that they needed to cover for.

“Ha!?” Kaya was standing in front of Chayo who just delivered the news; she was now in charge of taking pictures for the volleyball page. 

“No,” hitting the desk with her fist. “I can’t be around that volleyball team anymore. I’m not taking those damn pictures.” Kaya gritted through her teeth, hoping she came off as intimidating and not nervous to be around them, especially that blonde setter. 

For the past weeks, after confronting Atsumu, she’s had to go back and do favors for Chayo. Kaya thought after that confrontation, it would be over. Imagine her shock when Chayo told her she had to cover for Yoshi again. And again. And then again until it became a regular sight for the team to see her in the gym with a small scowl on her face.

Whether it was interviews, senior quotes, individual quotes, whatever it was, Chayo always set Kaya out to do it. And every time she’d go, that damn setter always had something to say. _“Hm? Back again? I didn’t know ya missed me that much.”_ He’d say with that smug grin of his. She didn’t want to admit it, but every time she heard his voice, or gave her that lazy smile, she felt goosebumps going up her spine and over her body.

“You’ve been doing it for the past month already, might as well just finish it. Besides, Yoshi-kun can’t go out to public events like these because his immune system is still weak, remember? You don’t want poor Yosh-kun here to get sick and possibly die because you refused to help him take the pictures, do you?” Chayo made sure to emphasize _die_.

Although a bit dramatic on Chayo’s behalf, she agreed. Kaya gritted her teeth again and snatched the camera off the desk with a huff as she stomped off. Leaving a smirking Chayo at her desk to keep working. 

“Ēto…Onuki-san, why did you tell Hamada-san that I couldn’t take the pictures?”

Truthfully, Yoshi returned fine. “Heh,” Chayo had more of a devilish grin now, “don’t worry Yosh-kun, it’s more fun this way.” 

~*~*~^~*~*~

“Oh~? Look who the cat dragged in.” Atsumu hummed as Kaya walked into the gym.

“Tch, the only thing the cat dragged was your ugly, rat mug.” Kaya angrily passed by him, not even looking at him.

Atsumu’s mouth gaped, momentarily stunned, until Osamu cackled somewhere in the background. “Shut yer trap!” Astumu growled at him.

“I’ve only come here to make a quick announcement.” She said loud enough for the entire gym. “I will be in charge of the yearbook’s volleyball page. If you have any questions or requests, you can come to me directly. Thank you.” She bowed and walked for the doors.

“Does that mean yer comin’ to watch me play at nationals?” Atsumu asked inquisitively. 

“What part of ‘in charge of the yearbook’s volleyball page’ did you not understand?”

Atsumu grinned, splaying his lazy smile without another word. Kaya felt her face warm at the sight of it, leaving quickly before he saw how red her face had become. 

~*~*~^~*~*~

***manga spoilers for those who only watch the anime or are barely reading the manga***

December came by in a blink of an eye, day of nationals. True to her word, Kaya showed up to watch Inarizaki face off against Karasuno on Day 2 of the Spring Interhigh.

“Awe~ Kaya-channn~, ya came to watch me play?”

“I already told you, I’m only here to take pictures…” 

She did come to take pictures…though she’d be lying if she said she only came for that reason. 

“Everyone, please look over here real quick.”

The entire team stood where they were and just faced the camera. “Make sure I look good, Kaya-chan.” Atsumu requested before she snapped the photo.

“The picture will come out the way it comes out. We can’t fix the fact that you still look ugly in photos.”

Right on cue the boys started laughing, Osamu laughing the loudest. “Why are ya laughing, idiot!? We look exactly the same!” 

There were a few clicks of the camera then smiled in thanks, letting them go so she could make her way to the stands.

“Oye!” Atsumu then called out. “Make sure ya cheer for me in the stands.” He smirked and waved.

Kaya ‘tsked’ away with a faint blush on her face. “Baka.”

She was about to make her way to the stands, until she decided against it and found a different spot where she could get a different angle on the team. Unlike at the qualifiers, the band was here to cheer on Inarizaki. While both teams went through warm ups, her eyes subconsciously watched Atsumu the whole time. The ref had blown the whistle for the players to line up.

“Let’s have a good game!”

***I skimmed through this part because I don’t want to give off too many details about the match or for those who already know what happens***

Once the match began, Atsumu was the first to serve. He silences Inarizaki's orchestra as he requires absolute silence to concentrate. However, two girls then cheer loudly. Atsumu hits a powerful spike serve that paints the line between two of Karasuno’s players. He then harshly glares at the two girls who cheered him on during his first serve, displeased with them for interrupting him. Kaya only laughed when she saw, having dejavu from when she first went to watch the game. He makes his second serve but hits it out of bounds.

But despite that, Kaya had found herself only being able to watch Atsumu. Her eyes couldn’t move on from the blonde setter. There was an instance where Atsumu had to squat down so low in order to reach the ball to toss it. She was able to catch the action through the lense of her camera, the magnification allowing her to see every single dip and crevice of hard muscle on his thighs. Everything started to feel warm again. And when they scored the point, his smile. That damn smile that made him look so happy and endearing. The tips of her ears burned, thinking she might be coming down with a fever. 

It was at that moment she realized her feelings weren’t just annoyance towards him, but maybe she felt something far too fond blooming for him for her liking. She shook her head and laid her eyes once again on Miya Atsumu. The way her heart began beating faster against her chest, the way everything felt tighter. 

“Oh no…”

The rest of the game progresses with both teams using whatever weapon they had in their artillery. It was intense all the way through. But unfortunately only one victor can remain. Karasuno had emerged victorious, winning the final set of the match, effectively eliminating Inarizaki from the tournament.

~*~*~^~*~*~

***some more manga spoilers***

It was the day after. Everyone who had attended, more so the players, the game was still in complete shock at how Inarizaki lost. The third years were now busy with preparing for junior college or if they were going to work immediately after graduation. Meanwhile, the twins and Suna were sitting outside of the volleyball gym, eating lunch. Kaya also thought she’d join them, Osamu welcoming her since they both seem to loathe Atsumu. Though she ended up regretting it early on.

“C’mon! You become our yearbook advisor and we suddenly lose!?” Atsumu accused.

He and Kaya had been arguing for the past five minutes, while Osamu and Suna were sitting down eating lunch and enjoying the show. 

“That had nothing to do with me, maybe you’re not that great of a setter as you think you are!”

“I’m the best high school setter in all of Japan. My tosses weren’t great, they were perfect. It was because ya didn’t cheer for me in the stands!”

“You’re really blaming me for losing?” Atsumu didn’t say anything and crossed his arms. Kaya huffed and put her hands on her hips, an evil grin now gracing her lips. “Good thing I was there to capture the moment then. ‘ _The Fall of Supposed Perfect Setter, Miya Atsumu_.’ It's got a nice ring to it, right? It’s gonna be featured in this week’s newspaper.” She smiled proudly.

“I think that sounds great.” Replied Osamu, who was on his third bento from home and Suna snickered.

“Shut up! Yer not part of this.” Atsumu yelled. “Because of my mistakes, Kita-san couldn’t play anymore.” Atsumu clenched his fist. 

The playful atmosphere lost its spirit. Atsumu and Osamu had taken the loss harder than anyone since they blamed themselves for being reckless and using the quick: minus tempo to try and score the final point.

“Demo.” Atsumu said, this time with a serious face, “I’ll defeat Karasuno at the next Interhigh.” Everything in his tone held a challenge within a promise.

~*~*~^~*~*~

***end of manga spoilers***

The next day after school Kaya had been making her way down to the yearbook club room when she heard someone calling out to her. She turned around and saw Kita.

“Kaya-chan, I want to ask for a favor.”

~*~^~*~

“Don’tcha think it’d be fun if we all took a commemorative photo with that banner in the background?” Kita and Kaya were now in the gym with the rest of the team.

“What? Why? It’ll just turn into a joke.” Osamu said.

“Thirty years from now, we’ll be gettin’ razzed like crazy over it.” Atsumu nodded.

Suna looked over where the banner was hanging. “Kita-san says he wants to take it, so we don’t got any choice but to do it.”

“Though I gotta admit,” Omimi said, “I get the feeling he’s fooling with us a little.”

Ginjima was quick to defend Kita’s reason for wanting a picture. “Nah, come on! I’m sure Kita-san just wants to have a nice commemorative photo with all of us.”

“Nope. Knowing Kita, this is definitely one big prank.” Aran concluded knowingly.

Once the banner was set, Kaya motioned them to get in pose in front of it. “Ready? Everyone say ‘cheeーese’!”

After they heard the click, everyone went out of formation and crowded Kaya to take a look at the photo. Some people weren’t even looking at the camera, others had blinked, and Osamu had even turned his head the other way. 

“What the heck, Samu! Look at the camera, wouldja!” Atsumu yelled.

“I thought I caught a whiff of curry comin’ from outside.” Osamu justified.

“Curry? You’re imagining things.” Ginjima muttered.

Suna only snickered at Osamu. “You’re hallucinating smells now? Kowai.”

“Like you’ve got room to talk, Suna! You weren’t even looking at the camera, either! Or you, Akagi!” Aran pointed out.

As they argued Kaya went to show Kita-san the photo. “Should I take it again?” she asked. 

It was a poorly timed picture, half of the guys weren’t even looking. It wasn’t usable. It was also one of her pet peeves she had recently developed this year in yearbook club: having to retake photos because people wouldn’t look at the damn camera.

“Nah. It’s fine.” He nodded, then smiled fondly at the camera screen where his teammates were posed. “I think it’s just like us.”

~*~*~^~*~*~

***time skip, a TINY spoiler in the beginning, so be careful***

By the following year, Kita-san, Aran, Omimi, and Akagi had already graduated. All the second years were promoted to third years, first years to second years, and so on. Kaya stayed in yearbook club with Chayo, though one could argue an ulterior motive for her staying might have been due to a certain setter. Inarizaki made it to Spring Interhigh, once again, unsurprisingly, where they faced off Karasuno, and Atsumu fulfilled his promise to beat them this time around. 

Their third year went by in a flash. The time Kaya spent bickering with Atsumu and hanging out with the team, the next thing she knew, March had arrived and every student was outside sitting with their homeroom class and in their school uniforms. They walked on a stage to receive their diplomas as their homeroom teacher called out each student’s name, bowing in all different directions before returning to their seats. Some of the top third years gave speeches, giving their thanks and appreciation to their teachers and wishing the best of luck to those pursuing a higher education or going straight to work. It was a long hour of nonstop talking. There were a few students who dozed off and Kaya could hear a teacher snoring behind her as the speeches went on. It was noon when they finished, each teacher asking their class to stand once more.

“Arigatou gozaimashita!”

The students bowed once more and followed their teachers back to their homeroom class for the final time. Kaya sat impatiently waiting for the day to be over. Her hands were sweating while her leg bounced anxiously. She had planned to give Atsumu a tiny fox plushie she saw the other day when she went shopping with her mom. It had an orange fur coat with the white underbelly. One of its eyes was bigger than the other and the nose wasn’t even in the middle of its face, instead more to the left. But it had a little clip so you could hang it off your backpack or keychain! Kaya thought the tiny fox would make a perfect graduation gift for the setter. 

When the third years were finally let out of homeroom, first and second years were waiting outside to say goodbye to their club activity senpais. Kaya met up with Chayo in front of her class when Yoshi had timidly made his way up to them to also say his goodbyes, handing Chayo a pink rose and Kaya an ume blossom with a red blush on his face. 

Kaya was waving off a few of the students when a head of piss blonde hair came up from her peripheral. She turned her head to the setter who was waving off a few of his volleyball teammates. She felt her body move out of her own volition and made her way towards him. He caught onto her quickly as she approached him, noticing how timid she looked rather than her normal assertive self.

Atsumu raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. “Hm~? Come to bid me a sweet farewell, Kaya-chan?”

“Pshh, yeah, right.” Kaya huffed. She then made sure to look the other way as she took the tiny fox from her jacket. “Uh, here. I got you something.” A red blush coloring her cheeks as she handed him the plushie. 

He took it and saw all the ugly deformities the thing had. “Ha? What am I supposed to do with this?” Atsumu looked at the tiny fox in his hand with a disgusted look.

Kaya felt her heart crack a little before she hardened her face. “Tch-! If you don’t like it, then you can give it back. I can give it to Osamu instead!” 

As she went to swipe it from his hands, he dodged her and held it over his head. “What? No! I’m kidding!”

Kaya still held her annoyed expression with a little pout. “I like it.” Atsumu said as he looked at the animal fondly. “It’s…nice.” He grinned stupidly. 

The same red blush made its way back onto Kaya’s face as she saw how Atsumu laughed when he pointed out all the things wrong with the fox. “Well I’m glad you liked it.” She managed to say. 

Atsumu reached back for his backpack and clipped the fox on. He then turned sideways so Kaya could see his new accessory. “How’s it look?”

Kaya broke out into a small fit of giggles at the sight. It really was an ugly fox. That, and the stupidly adorable grin Atsumu had plastered on his face. 

“It’s…nice.” Kaya finally managed.

They calmed down enough and started talking about what their plans were for the future. As of right now all Kaya knew is that she was going to college to get a masters degree in literature, and hopefully land a job somewhere big to make decent money. Atsumu however was adamant that he was going to go pro. He went on a full rant on how some of the Division 1 volleyball leagues had come to scout and interview him. 

“I really am the best setter.” He preened. 

Kaya shook her head but smiled. She checked the time and saw how it was 4 in the afternoon already.

“Ah, shimatta!” Kaya cursed. “I have to get going, my mom wanted me home early so we could go celebrate.” 

Atsumu just watched as Kaya collected her things frantically. “Yeah, at least yer family cares, Osamu already left for home and left me here alone.” He pouted. 

Once Kaya was finished she slung her backpack over her shoulders. Atsumu was stunned out of his petty moment by the warmth of a body wrapping their arms around his. He didn’t have time to hug Kaya back as she was already walking away. 

“Mata ne! I’ll make sure to watch you play on television then, Atsumu!” Kaya waved. 

Atsumu waved back, still stunned, with a smile of his own. “Ja! You will!” 

Kaya was feeling nervous that this was finally it, the end of high school, after this she was an adult. But excited for what the future held for her.

  
  


~*~*~^~*~*~

Later that day when she was in bed, the memory of today’s events flashed before her.

“Oh my god…I hugged Atsumu!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this shit took so long...school...amirite??😅😓


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will also have a manga spoiler at the beginning so just be wary of that 👍🏼
> 
> Translations for this chapter :))
> 
> Suge - amazing/cool  
> Ano - Can be used as “say”  
> Dai toru - fatty tuna  
> Itadakimasu - thank you for the food

_Year 2018._

Kaya, Inarazaki grad, age 23, had gotten into the sports department, somehow again, as a journalist for a major publisher. It was now her job to go and watch national level games all around Japan. 

Today was a weird, but exciting, day. Kaya was invited to go watch the MSBY Black Jackals against the Schweiden Adlers, two of the top Division 1 teams in volleyball, Japan. It was only weird for her because she was going to go and watch an old acquaintance of hers (that she might have had a crush on in the past) play. 

* **I decided to skim through the final match in the manga, also in case for people who don’t know/haven’t read the manga** *

The MSBY match with Schweiden Adlers was probably one of the most intense games of professional volleyball Kaya has ever seen in person. Not only was it a great display of power, but also technique, agility, as well as strategy. Everyone on the court today had done amazing, both teams deserved that win. It was the end of the event, some people already vacating their seats and others staying behind to keep watching the players after routine. 

She knew how busy these athletes were and how many reporters would love to interview them, that’s why she had to hurry down and get to them first. She had made a list beforehand of the players she wanted and would be good to interview. The first person on her list was MSBY’s outside hitter, Bokuto. Kaya was already within arms reach of him, when another man reached him first. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto greeted the man with glasses loudly. 

The beautiful, lithe man politely bowed and smiled. “Hello Bokuto-san, it’s nice to see you.” He was also accompanied by another shorter man with long, black hair. 

Kaya pouted. She turned back around and started walking to the next person she had on her list: Hinata Shouyou. But when she was about to call him, a handsome, tall man with a weird haircut walked up to him. 

“Chibi-chan, it’s been a while. Though maybe chibi-chan is sort of bad manners now, _athlete_ Hinata.” The man smirked.

“Kuroo-senpai!”

Hinata’s attention was on the taller man and they began having a conversation. Kaya huffed out and turned around once again. From the other side of the court, she made brief eye contact with another MSBY player, Sakusa Kiyoomi. A small grin began making its way onto her lips at the prospect of getting to interview him, seeing as he was ‘free’ at the moment. Though the grin left as fast as it came with the cold glare he sent her way. It was amazing how even from across the court, not to mention he was also wearing a mask, he was able to silently threaten her to not go near him. 

Kaya took the hint and looked away. She went on for another ten minutes trying to find an available team member to interview, but they were all busy with family who had come to support them or other reporters. Kaya walked around aimlessly and tired, still not having found anyone, when she lifted her gaze only to be greeted by the same hazel brown eyes from all those years ago. 

There was a tense pause, suddenly the atmosphere of the gym changed and it felt as if it were just them. She gulped, a bit surprised, but kept her face neutral. It was when he gave her his lazy grin that she felt her legs move, taking the gesture as an invitation to approach him. Her heart started beating a little faster as he, too, began walking towards her. Finally at an arm's length she looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Long time no see, huh, Ka-chan?” He spoke first.

Still a bit stunned, she cleared her throat and placed a hand on her hip, jutting it out to the side. Noting how Atsumu followed the motion with interested eyes. 

“It’s Hamada-san, to you.” She pointed at the badge on her chest. 

Atsumu cocked an eyebrow and looked at the badge with her name and picture on it. He stared a little longer than needed just to appreciate the view. He noticed _they_ were a little bigger than he last remembered them in high school…

He hummed out a chuckle and stood to his full height again with arms crossed his chest. “Eh, I like Ka-chan better.” He shrugged uncaringly for the title.

They stood there for a few seconds, both taking in each other’s new grown presence. Nothing much has changed with them over the years. Kaya had gained a little weight, nothing too excessive as it gave her a more curvy look. Atsumu made sure to thoroughly check out as much as he could. Though her face stayed the same as always. Other than Atsumu probably adding another inch to his height or his new haircut, that by the way, was _really_ distracting. Who even told him it was a good idea to cut his sides short and keep the top long, anyways? Ridiculous.

“Wanna interview me?” Atsumu smirked.

Kaya pursed her lips and squinted. “Sure.”

~*~*~^~*~*~

Kaya was now sitting in front of Atsumu with one of her legs thrown over the other as she stared at the man in front of her, lightly tapping her notepad with her pen. There was another few seconds of silence when Kaya went to speak, opening her mouth, but immediately being cut off.

“Kayaaa!” He began, “I still can’t believe ya came to watch me play.”

She huffed. “You really haven’t changed, huh? You’re still the same, unbearable guy from high school.”

“And yet ya still come back to me.”

“It really does seem that I can never escape you…I was actually hoping to get to interview Bokuto-kun, though unfortunately an old acquaintance of his beat me to him first. Thus here I am, disappointed, once again.” She finished saying smugly.

“Wah!? How rude! I can be just as cool as Bokkun, ya’know.”

“Eh.” 

“Wah!?”

“Hinata-kun was next on my list in case I couldn’t get to Bokuto-kun, but some insanely handsome guy in a suit approached him first. He was from the Volleyball Association. I tried getting to Sakusa-san, but he gave me a cold stare from across the court, so I figured he didn't want me near him. Everyone else was busy with other reporters or family. You weren't even on my list of ‘people to interview’.”

“Now that was just mean…” Atsumu shrunk in his seat across Kaya.

She hummed to herself, satisfied. She began interviewing him, asking mostly generic questions her editor wrote for her. About an hour or so passed when she concluded the interview. Atsumu stood and raised his arms up. The hem of his shirt rose a little at the stretch, giving Kaya a small peek of his v-line. 

“Suge! Feels like I'm the real deal. Ano, when’s that gonna be printed so I can tell Samu?”

“I still need to edit it and revise it before it’s printed onto the magazine.” Kaya answered as she packed her bag.

“Say, wanna go grab somethin’ to eat?”

“Huh?!” Kaya abruptly stood up with a shocked and confused look.

“There’s a Korean barbecue not too far from the gym, it’s pretty good if ya wanna try.” He shrugged casually, putting his hands in his shorts.

Kaya was still reeling on the part where he asked her to go out to eat. 

“Uh, yeah, I’d like to.” She grinned.

“Great!” He began walking backwards to the door. “I’ll go change and get my stuff from the locker rooms, I won't be long so wait for me!”

After he left Kaya sighed out. Feeling her heart calm a little. She made her way to the lobby, rocking on her feet replaying the scene as she waited. A small smile made its way onto her lips as an equally small blush tainted her cheeks.

“Ka-chan~!” A waving Atsumu finally reappeared. He had showered and changed into some black pants, the khaki colored MSBY jacket making his frame seem broader. He stood right in front of her with his sports bag in hand. From this proximity Kaya could faintly smell the fresh mint shampoo with a pleasantly undertone scent of a musky cologne.

Kaya had been snapped out of her thoughts as she was now face to chest with him. He had then leaned down to face her while noticing the pink on her face. “You alright? Aw man, don’t tell me yer getting a fever!” 

She grunted before sucking in a breath through her teeth. “Tch, if you hadn’t had me waiting in the cold then I wouldn’t be all red!” She puffed her cheeks out as she began to march forward, stopping then to turn around with her hands on her hips. “Where’s this barbecue place, anyway?”

~*~*~^~*~*~

They were seated in a booth near the teppanyaki stoves, just done ordering their meats.

“We came to eat at Korean barbecue, and you ordered tuna?” Kaya asked incredulously.

“Dai toru.”

“It's still tuna.”

“And tuna is still meat.”

Kaya huffed out defeatedly since he was right in some sense. He heard her sigh and chuckled triumphantly, winning this argument. The waitress came back with their drinks and then the meat. 

“Itadakimasu.” They bowed.

The restaurant was loud with chatty people and the sizzling of the grills. They were more than halfway done with their main meat dish. Atsumu had been snatching pieces of meat off from Kaya’s plate that she had already cooked whenever she took a sip of her drink. Retaliating with a threatening jab of her chopsticks. Throughout all of dinner they held that playful atmosphere, annoying or daring each other. They took a small break period where they allowed each other to peacefully eat.

“You know,” Kaya began thoughtfully as she finished chewing. “You still haven’t apologized to me.” Accusedly pointing her chopsticks at him.

“For what?”

“Pushing me.”

“When did I do that?” He mumbles as he munches on his rice and tuna.

“In our second year of high school, you bumped into me and told me,” she lifted her gaze as if she were looking down on him and gave him a disgusted look, “ _Hikkose_.” Trying to make the best impression of him from all those years ago.

Atsumu barked out a laugh. “Are ya really still upset at me from high school!? That was years ago!”

“You never apologized, of course I’m still upset.” She huffed and crossed her arms along her chest, turning her head the other way. She couldn't help her natural born pettiness, even though she tried to let it go.

“What? Ya want me to apologize to ya? That it?”

Kaya huffed again more defiantly.

Atsumu scoffed a little to himself. “Fine, I apologize for pushing ya when we were in high school…” 

Kaya cracked an eye open to look at him. He was slightly bowing his head and looked somewhat sincere. She smiled and accepted his apology, returning to face him.

“…even though ya probably deserved it.” He then muttered as he sat up.

“Thank you- what did you say to me?”

He leaned over the table. “Ya heard what I said.”

They held each other’s gazes in an intense standoff, the situation feeling all so familiar. He was sporting his easy, lazy eyed smirk while she was struggling to keep face. That haircut was seriously throwing her off.

The waiter then came by with a new plate of meat and tuna, breaking their stare. “Here’s your order of meat.”

They both thanked her as she walked off, going back to eating. Kaya thought this was the end of that, but he spoke again.

“I still think ya deserved it.” He shrugged before eating a piece of tuna. 

Kaya scoffed as she put a piece of meat on the grill. “No, you’re just an asshole.”

“But that's what you love about me the most.”

“Being an unbearable asshole is _not_ a quality people usually love.”

“Oh~? So yer finally admitting that ya love me? I always knew, Ka-chan.” He smiled smugly. 

She only scoffed out before breaking out into a loud cackle. “Pfff, BWAHAHA! Yeah, right!” 

People around started staring. Atsumu noticed and began trying to calm her down before they were kicked out. “Alright shush, I get it.” He glared a bit offended, though grinning nonetheless.

Kaya wiped at the corners of her eyes, still giggling. They calmed down a bit and people weren’t staring that much anymore. Just as Kaya went to get a piece of meat she heard the TV playing from over the bar, it was on the sports channel, recapping the MSBY v. Adlers game from today. The reporters were professionally sitting down at the table analyzing the match, what was good and what shouldn’t have been done, even though the game was played flawlessly on both teams… 

_“I thought we had seen it all, but we were once again knocked out of our seats!”_

_“Can you believe what a spike that was from MSBY’s outside hitter, Bokuto? Was that even a spike!?”_

_“Though let’s not forget the setter that tossed him the ball, Miya Atsumu.”_

Atsumu had obviously caught onto the tv when he heard his name. “Wah-! Look, I’m on the TV!” He pointed as if Kaya wasn’t watching it herself. As if he needed more of an ego boost than what he has already. “Man, this day keeps getting better. I won today’s game against Kageyama’s Adlers, I was interviewed for a magazine, I’m on a date, and now I’m on TV. Ha! Bet Samu wishes he was me.” He preened.

Kaya was still stuck on the second to last part of what he said, suddenly feeling shy about the “date” just now. A red blush now marking her cheeks while staring down at the sizzling meat on the grill. 

It wasn’t until he waved a hand obnoxiously close to her face that she snapped out of it. “Ya alright, Ka-chan? Ya lookin a little red there.” He grinned smugly, as if somehow he knew what that reason was. 

“I-it’s- the heat! Of course I’m red because of how hot it is in here.” On cue, a huge fire bursted from one of the teppanyaki stoves as the chef was cooking. The light of the fire illuminated her face to allow Atsumu to clearly see her.

He didn’t push it anymore, propping his chin on his hand, pulling on his usual lazy grin on his face with a hint of smugness to it. The way his brown eyes felt like he stared right into her own made the flush on Kaya’s cheeks grow even more. Not even sure anymore if she could blame it on the heat of the fire.

~*~*~^~*~*~

It had begun pouring by the time they were getting ready to leave. There were thick, grey clouds covering the sky, people walking on the street prepared with their umbrellas. Kaya opened her weather app, investigating when the rain will stop. 

“The dorms are close,” Atsumu says as they stand outside of the Korean barbecue. “Or I can call ya a cab. Whatever ya want.” He shrugged it off as if it didn’t matter.

The trains weren’t operating right now during this hour, a cab was all that was left. Kaya could call her own cab if she wanted to. But spending time with Atsumu today, talking, eating with him, although a bit infuriating, it was fun. Feeling the flame she felt all those years ago that never blew out, rekindle again, making her body feel warm. Kaya doesn't want to call a cab, she doesn't want to go home.

“How close?” She asks a bit suggestively.

Truthfully, Kaya isn't ready for the night to end, and neither is Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey feel like should have already said this but Atsumu isn’t even my favorite character lmao…he’s cool tho💀


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin. That’s it 😪

Atsumu’s brown eyes then lose the playfulness they've held all night. He moved closer to rest his hand on the small of her back. “About a block away from here, we can make it in three minutes if we run…that is if you can keep up.” He says, voice low and challenging.

Kaya returns the look with one of her own. “I’ll follow your lead.” She motioned for him to go on.

Atsumu chuckled, then sprinted off. Kaya was surprised at the speed he was running given the ground was wet and slippery, but quickly ran after him. He was far ahead, the sudden take off easily gave him about seventeen feet of distance between them.

“That’s not fair!” She called out, laughing as she ran through the rain trying to cover her head with the hood of her jacket.

“I told ya to keep up!” He yelled back, doing his best to dodge the other people walking on the sidewalk who gave them annoyed looks.

Kaya ran as fast as her legs could carry her, not being physically active for over five years will tire you out instantly at the pace Atsumu set. Though they managed to get to the dorms a little under five minutes.

“What the heck, Ka-chan! I told ya to keep up.” He grinned as he watched her sluggishly run until she made it to the front entrance of the building. 

“I said. It wasn’t. Fair.” She huffed out, not wanting to gasp for air as she didn’t want him looking down on her anymore.

He laughed again before opening the glass door open for her. There was a decent sized lobby with a long desk in the middle, looking more like a hotel than dormitory. Atsumu waved at the guard on the desk as he nodded at him, a bit surprised he brought a guest today. As they walked he pulled Kaya closer to his side. They remained like that during the short walk and elevator ride up to his dorm. One could argue that Atsumu is trying to keep her warm so she doesn’t catch a cold, but Kaya thinks Atsumu just wants an excuse to touch her. Not like Atsumu needs an excuse. Kaya agreed to come to the man's dorm because she wants him to do something to her. Though still unwilling to admit it. 

"This is me," says Atsumu, finally moving his hand from Kaya’s back but maintaining that closeness.

The door to the dorm was unlocked, Atsumu stepped aside, granting Kaya first entry. She only cocks an eyebrow at him and hums in pretend impressiveness. As she entered there was a small living space with a couch and a coffee table in the middle. There wasn’t a kitchen as she assumed they had a cafeteria downstairs for them. The place was relatively small but spacey. It was nicely kept and cleaned. She took note of the room quickly before being ushered into his own, a tall figure catching the corner of her eye. She was about to mention it when Atsumu handed her a towel, looking at it blankly. 

“It’s to shower, duh. Yer definitely gonna catch a cold or fever if you don’t.” He reasoned. 

He had a point and she took the towel. Quickly glancing around his room before entering his individual restroom. She began peeling her clothes, hanging them on a towel rack so they’d dry. Or she could ask him if they have a dryer. Kaya turned on the water for hot, touching the stream with her hand to test its temperature when it was warm enough to jump in. She stood under the beating stream of hot water for a while before grabbing whatever soap and shampoo Atsumu had. There was a tall, thin dark grey bottle of shampoo with a black label on it. It said it was shampoo so Kaya took it and squirted some on her palm, though not too much fearing she’d get yelled at for even taking so much as a teaspoon’s worth of soap. She lathered it around the scalp of her head for a moment before rinsing. Repeating it one more time and then using another soap he had there as a body wash, generously washing every crevice of her body. After about fifteen minutes she turned off the water, grabbing the towel from the side to dry herself. Already she began to smell of his soap and shampoo on her. It was like some sort of refreshing exotic oil, a bit more like citrusy lemon. 

There was then a knock on the door that interrupted her thoughts. “Ya done in there?” Called Atsumu in that annoying voice of his. 

Kaya opened the door as he was about to knock again, his fist in the air. He stood there, seemingly paralyzed at the sight. Wet hair tangled messily at the tips with a flushed face from the heat, towel wrapped around her chest showing a cleavage that Atsumu couldn’t even look away from. 

“I-”

“Shower’s yours, thanks.” She smiled innocently and strode past him. 

He didn’t say anything else and walked in, closing the door. When Kaya heard the sound of the water running she began snooping around. The room was big considering there was a queen sized mattress laying in the center of it. Parallel to the entrance of the door to his room was a drawer/desk that ran all along the wall with a chair, above it was a window in equal length that viewed the city. There was another drawer standing by the wall where his bathroom door was though taller and probably used for formal attire like suits if he needed to. There was another piece of furniture that was used as a nightstand next to his bed with a lamp sitting on top. Kaya took in Atsumu’s room one more time, the messy bed, the few pieces of scattered clothing, some books pulled out and left on the floor. It felt cozy. 

The next order of business was to find something to wear now. Kaya began going through his drawers in hopes of finding where he kept his shirts. She ended up finding his underwear drawer before finding his shirts. Kaya looked through the folded pieces of clothing, feeling each one's fabric before deciding which one she’d wear for the night. She ended up pulling out a white shirt with a vabo-chan drawing in the middle. She unwrapped her towel quickly and threw over the shirt, hanging it over the chair’s back and then going to jump on the bed. She brought some of the covers up to her face to cover up, hearing the water suddenly stop. It was then that it occurred to Kaya that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She mentally facepalmed as she literally saw them moments ago, _how could I forget THAT!?_ , moving to get up to snatch a pair when Atsumu opened the door. 

The way the steam of the restroom rolled out, making it seem as if he were the one burning. Kaya’s heart beat spasmodically against her chest, a tingling sensation crawling beneath her skin. She’s been fighting this urge all night. All that with seeing him again for the first time in years, his new haircut, the same childish face yet more mature, his infuriating personality, and now standing in front of her, his bare body. Still slightly wet from his shower, the water droplets cascading down the expanse of his toned chest and abdomen.

Atsumu began walking to the bed slowly, water still rolling down his neck and chest. He’s at the foot of the bed when there’s a knock at the door. Atsumu waits, annoyed, for the only obvious person that it could be to enter. Kaya also waits suspensefully with the blanket covering her body when a mop of black, curly hair opens the door to poke his head in. 

“Oye,” Sakusa’s deep voice began. “I went out to the convenience store.”

“Tch, so?” Atsumu’s eye twitches, still annoyed. Out of all of the times he could have bothered Atsumu, he decides to do it now!?

“ _So_ , dumbass, I bought you these.” Sakusa then throws a box straight at Atsumu with a little too much force.

Atsumu catches it in front of his face and inspects it. A small box of medium sized condoms. Atsumu makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth and grins sheepishly at Sakusa, inwardly apologizing for thinking he was against him.

Sakusa frowns through his mask. “I know for a fact that you don’t have any since you never bring girls here.”

Atsumu gawks as Kaya bursts into a fit of laughter. “Shut up and get out!” 

Sakusa shuts the door, leaving a flustered Atsumu and a laughing Kaya alone again. 

“You’ve never brought anyone here?” She laughs in between sentences. 

“S-shut up!” He commands, an embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks.

Kaya only laughs louder before Atsumu scowls and jumps her. She yelps as he lands, though careful to not actually fall on top and crush her. He starts to poke at her sides, finding out she’s ticklish as she squirms to pry his hands away. Atsumu grins to himself before attacking her sides again with a little more force. Her eyes shut as she began laughing hysterically. Her body was becoming weaker by the second, making it more difficult to slap his hands away. 

“S-stop!” She cries out with tears in her eyes.

But Atsumu doesn’t stop, how could he stop now when he’s never heard her giggle like this. It was so adorable watching the way her eyebrows scrunched and her eyes were closed tightly, small tears pooling in the corner, and then her weak hands trying to push him away. 

“I’ll stop! I won’t laugh again, promise!” She pleads through the tears.

Atsumu finally relent to his attacks and stayed exactly where he sat, his face only a couple inches away from her’s. Kaya is still recovering from her giggling fit to notice just how close he was. And when she finally calmed enough, turned to see the blonde looking deeply into her own eyes. She could hear herself swallow thickly when he began inching closer. She sucked in a breath, finally, she felt his lips press into hers. 

It was soft, unsure if it was a good idea or not that he leaned in to kiss her. But she also began to kiss back, still keeping it gentle. He felt more confident as the kiss went on, going to cup her jaw in place, beginning to crawl forward and slotting his toweled hips between her legs through the comforter. Placing his hands on either side of her head, much like a push up position, while she ran her fingers through his humid hair. Though it became apparent that they had to let go in order to breathe. Atsumu broke off first with a smack of his lips.

He hovered above her out of breath. “Do you- ya wanna…” 

She gave him silent consent; swallowing as she nodded yes, her cheeks red with mouth slightly agape to breath. 

He swallowed thickly before letting a tiny grin seep onto his lips. He climbed back down, sitting up on his knees at her feet. He tugged at the covers hiding her body, silently asking for her permission to remove the material. She gave him another silent shake of her head. Atsumu then began slowly pulling the covers starting from her feet, slowly exposing her body and shedding off the warmth. He saw the white shirt she was wearing, that was in fact his; noting how the neck hole was almost large enough to slip off her shoulder, the mounds of her breasts popping out, the hem of it just barely reached her mid thigh. Atsumu stared there the longest. It was only for a second though as Kaya felt his gaze burning her thighs, thinking he might have seen that she wasn’t wearing anything under. She quickly shoved her hands forward to cover herself down there and closed her legs, smiling shyly at him with a blush. 

Atsumu didn’t know what that was about, and instead of questioning it, he opted to grab her left ankle instead. Kaya gasped when she felt a pair of lips kiss just above the bone of her ankle suddenly. Her eyes trained at where Atsumu held her foot with both hands, then began to leave a small trail of kisses going up, the gesture so soft and gentle. He had stopped mid calf, repeatedly kissing around the same spot of smooth skin. He left one particularly wet kiss when she felt his left hand slide under the backside of her calf. He blew soft air on the wet patch of skin, sending shivers up Kaya’s spine. He kept blowing as he lifted his gaze to meet hers. Kaya kept still as the blonde gripped her ankle tighter with his right, slightly pulling her towards him, all while he began to lick the rest of her calf up to her knee, keeping his eyes glued on hers. The wet heat of his tongue and the eye contact made her face light impossibly more red. 

He grinned at the end when he placed his final kiss on the side of her knee, still keeping her ankle tight. “Wanna keep goin'?” 

Still recovering, she managed to choke out a weak, “Yes…”

A smirk was the only warning she received when she was suddenly yanked by the same ankle towards him. The pull made the shirt she wore roll up stopping at her bellybutton, exposing her lower extremities. She made a squeaking sound at both being suddenly dragged and exposed, going to cover herself but then being attacked by a pair of eager lips. He practically smashed his face into hers with the force he put into the kiss. 

After getting the green light to keep going, he wasn’t planning on hitting the brakes anytime soon unless she said otherwise. And if he had to go by the way she started grabbing his biceps, tugging at his hair when he ground his toweled hips into hers, he didn’t think she wanted him to stop either. His hands abandoned their place on her jaw to snake under the shirt to grope at her breasts. Kaya let out a moan when he began to slip the nubs in between his fingers, gently pulling or rolling them between his thumb. 

His kisses had since then trailed from her lips to her jaw, now down to her neck. He left tiny nips at the areas where the shirt didn’t cover her. Once he was done with her neck he moved down to her chest, which was still covered with the shirt. He groaned in annoyance before taking his hands out from under to uncover her breasts, tucking his shirt up to her neck. Without wasting anymore time with trivial things, he immediately went to latch onto her left boob. Kaya gasped at the wet feeling of thick muscle lapping and suckling her while the other hand was groping and pulling. She hissed at a particular strong suck that he gave, lightly pushing his face off her chest. 

He let go with a pop, his tongue halfway out and looking down at her with hooded eyes. She gulped again at the sight. He looked… _so good_ right now. She had no idea what to say to him, still holding onto his shoulders and looking directly into those deep, brown eyes. His hands then came to stroke at her elbows, then slowly climbing up to hold her wrists. With his left hand he took her right, bringing it up to his mouth where he gently bit it. Atsumu smirked again, still looking at her with those playful, lazy eyes. 

Letting go of her wrists then gently placing them at her sides, he began crawling lower until he was in between her thighs. Kaya blushed redder at sight of what was about to happen. She made to get him to move, that it was okay if they skipped this part, she could go down on him instead if he wanted to. Too lost in her own head, trying to find something to say, not noticing his mouth had disappeared. It was the sudden feeling of thick, wet muscle licking at her folds when she gasped. She closed her legs tightly around his face when he licked her again. He grunted, clawing at her thighs to peel them off. He tapped her thigh rapidly then when his head felt like it would crack open like a watermelon. 

“I yield, I yield!” He exhaled dramatically, successfully pulling her thighs apart.

Kaya let out a shaky breath. “Sorry. I’m not used to that.” Smiling shyly.

“It’s okay,” He began his descent downwards once again. “Just try 'n relax.”

He smirked one last time, drinking in the sight. Taking his sweet time to watch her and her body shift uncomfortably with the new attention. The view greeting him there was expected after the exploring kisses; wet and wanting for him. She gasped feeling two fingers drag across her heat, then lifting them just enough where she could see a string of arousal connected. He looked down and rubbed his thumb against his fingers. 

Nothing could have prepared her then when he brought his fingers to his mouth, successfully sucking the wetness off. She choked, biting her hand to stop a moan from leaving her lips. His gaze rolled up to catch her own, a smirk pulling the corners of his mouth up once more. He then dove back down, one hand tucking itself under her rear to tilt her for perfect access while the other brought one leg over his shoulder. Kaya let herself relax like he told her to, mewling when he rolled his wide, long tongue from the bottom to the top of her mound. She moaned again louder when he repeated the motion, this time adding two fingers. It was insane. 

The feeling of fingers coiling themselves inside her heat all while his tongue sucked and licked over her clit. Finally knowing exactly what that tongue could do after all this time wondering. Looking back at pictures where he’d stick his tongue out, silently cursing him to put it back in his mouth. Now with the way he was working his tongue, she didn’t want him to put it back in his mouth. 

It became all too much; the heat, his fingers, his tongue, hearing him grunting and groaning with how she’d pull on his hair. It became all too much and all too soon. A loud moan left her mouth as the coil in her stomach snapped before she even had time to process it. Her legs closed around against his face, trembling with the force of it all. She held tightly onto his hair, riding the aftershocks of her climax against his face. Kaya slowly let his hair go with her legs. Closing her eyes with deep breaths as her arms laid sprawled across his bed. She opened them when felt the bed shift, watching how Atsumu was sitting back up.

“I’ll do you too.” Kaya offered breathlessly, still dizzy.

Atsumu pulled his towel off his waist and threw it to the ground, exposing himself for her to see. “Maybe next time.” He smirked.

Any retort she could have had died in her mouth at the sight. He wasn’t necessarily big, though she’d give him credit that he was ways above average. She licked her lips unconsciously as she swallowed, watching how he tore the wrapper with his canines and rolled on the condom. _Oh my god_. The simple display of putting on a condom awakened a fire in her stomach, as well as giving her new found energy, going to tackle him down and climb atop him. She straddled his hips, furiously kissing his lips and holding his jaw in place. He kissed back with the same enthusiasm, reaching back to grope her ass. She sat up to get some air before grabbing his dick. The feeling of someone else’s touch sent goosebumps down his spine. He then sat up and rested his weight on his hands. She stroked him once and lined him up with her entrance. Atsumu watched how his tip disappeared into her, both adults then releasing a relieved moan. 

Kaya moaned into Atsumu’s skin, surprised with how thick he really is. It’s a momentary discomfort as he eases her down onto it, a bit at a time. When she’s fully seated, the pain is gone and replaced by the relish of feeling full. After a minute passed of his girth pressing against her insides, Atsumu lets his hands fall to Kaya’s hips.

“Ya gonna ride me or what?” He strokes her sides.

She bristles. “Ask me nicely.”

Instead, Atsumu squeezes his fingers harder into the flesh. “Are ya gonna ride me, or _what_?” He repeats, his voice lower.

Kaya’s mouth slightly gapes, not knowing whether to be angry that he’s such a dick or to let it slide because she secretly likes it. Though she doesn’t give it too much thought as she smiles (obviously fake) as nicely as she could, and places her hands on his shoulders, moving her hips upward. Atsumu loosens his grip but keeps his hands in place, guiding her back to sink onto him. 

“Good,” Atsumu groans. “That’s it.”

He closes his eyes to throw his head back, thoroughly enjoying the steady pace Kaya rides him at. Meanwhile, Kaya stared at him with an annoyed glare as she let small moans of pleasure escape her lips. Atsumu had no idea Kaya would have taken his words as a challenge, now plotting against him. She was a woman on a mission, and her mission was to make Atsumu beg her to _stop_ riding him. 

He started grabbing along her waist and neck, pulling her closer towards him. Her hands were also touching everywhere; his arms, his shoulder, his chest, the back of his neck. Everything felt like it’d catch on fire if they didn’t touch it. His right hand ended up curling into the base of her hair, slightly tugging it as he kissed along her jaw. He pulled just enough to tilt her neck to the side, chuckling when he heard a loud moan escape her lips with the mildly aggressive tug. From there he began to suck and bite the juncture between her neck and shoulder, groaning at the tight response from her heat. It was amazing. Everything felt so good. The way his arm was wrapped around her waist, the hand in her hair, and now his mouth on her neck.

Kaya felt herself feeling the same coil in her tighten once more. Now would be a good time to make good on the mental promise she made to herself. Atsumu held a firm grip on her hips, controlling her speed. Her hands then came to grab his, slowly guiding them off of her and above their head. Atsumu didn’t fight it either when she slowly pushed him to lay flat on his back, her hands still holding his, now above his head. Kaya leaned down and kissed him, Atsumu responding eagerly as well. She smiled into it when she bit his bottom lip harshly, a pained moan escaping his lips. 

He had opened his eyes to see what had gotten into Kaya all of a sudden to start biting, when he was met with a smirk similar to his own. Her palms into his hands to keep them secured while she began to vigorously roll her hips against his own. Atsumu was already close to begin with, now with the new, fast pace Kaya had set he knew he wasn’t going to last. His hips desperately tried to meet her own, beginning to get more vocal as he felt his dick begin to throb. Kaya wasn’t fairing either. Her own finish line was seconds away from ripping her apart. She ground her hands harder into his when she felt the coil snap inside her; shaking and trembling once again. 

Atsumu moaned. “'M gonna cum…”

Kaya smiled weakly, her hips began moving again, hearing the sharp slap of her ass against his thighs. It was hard for her to keep up the speed but she had to do it, her pride was on the line. Finding new resolve to help him finish, finally, the sweet sound of a loud groan and the jousting of his hips told Kaya Atsumu had finally come. She watched how the muscles of his stomach flexed, his dick filling the condom with cum. He breathed out relieved, though was cut short with the sharp throb he felt at his dick. Kaya was still riding him at that fast pace she had set, before amazing, but now was beginning to become painful to his softening, sensitive dick. His breath hitched when she ground her hips roughly.

“Beg me to stop.” She breathed into his ear.

Atsumu sucked in a breath when she rolled her hips again. “Stop.”

Kaya still kept rolling her hips, smiling down at him. “I said stop! Ka-chan- ugh s-stop.” 

“Ask me nicely, Tsumu~.”

“You witch-.” He choked out. “P-please stop…it hurts.” He grit through clenched teeth.

Kaya gave one final roll of her hips with an extra loud moan. She let go of his hands and rolled off him, laying next to his side. “Thanks for asking so nicely, Tsumu.” 

~*~*~^~*~*~

It was the morning after, the sun was barely rising as it shone through the light curtain. Kaya spared the sleeping setter next to her a look, only to find him; not asleep, head propped up on his hand, and a fond smile gracing his features instead. 

She groans and pulls the covers over her face, feeling the same mushy sensation in her chest. “Tsumu, your face pisses me off.”

“Aw, is that any way to greet someone that made amazing lo-”

Kaya then sprung from her sleeping position to cover his mouth. “Stop talking.”

Atsumu let out a soft chuckle, his voice still a little rough from sleep. Kaya moved her hands from his mouth and placed them on his bare chest, her head following after. She hummed contently at the warmth against her cheek, feeling her own heart beat at the same speed his was. Atsumu didn’t speak again, going to pet her head or run his hands gently through her hair. It was a tender moment between the two, probably basking in each other's presence until one had to go.

“I have mornin' practice. Wanna go 'n get lunch after?” He asked then, hopefully.

Kaya hummed in thought. “What time do you get out?”

Atsumu smiled at the response, feeling his heartbeat a tiny bit faster. “Around noon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew writing smut could be so...hard?? This took wayyyyy too long and I hate it.
> 
> Thank you anyways for reading, hope you enjoyed this disastrous fic. 🤣


End file.
